beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF
Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF is a variation of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF released by Hasbro early in 2012. The bey uses parts created by Takara Tomy for the L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver. Face Bolt: L-Drago II The Face Bolt depicts Draco, one of the 88 constellations. It features a further stylized version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face is removed. The "L" slightly resembles a hand. Energy Ring: L-Drago Absorb *Weight 6.03 grams The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike L-Drago, L-Drago Absorb contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring, and partially covering the top. It also has the logo of the Shadow Bladers, which is missing one wing on the place which surrounds the facebolt. The rubber is good for deflecting attacks of other beys when it clashes with them. Since it is an L-Drago beyblade, it is wider than all energy rings and also since it is made out of heavy rubber it is the heaviest energy ring. This version of L-Drago II has soft rubber instead of hard rubber like the original L-Drago II so it has a greater capacity for Spin Stealing. Also contrasting to the first L-Drago Energy Ring, L-Drago Absorb has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads, and between the gaps in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The use of rubber allows for the increased ability for L-Drago Absorb to "pain split" with an opposing right spin Beyblade. This increase in Spin Stealing capabilities has not lowered L-Drago Absorb's Smash Attack, as the shape of the rubber is able to provide Smash Attack. This also makes it hard for unbalanced tops to defeat Meteo L-Drago. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Destroyer AD145WD and L-Drago Destroy F:S, Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago Absorb akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault Mode in which the heads of L-Drago Absorb cover the blue protrusions (claws) of Ultimate Meteo and Barrage Mode in which the heads of L-Drago Absorb cover the silver protrusions (jaws) of Meteo. Barrage Mode has been proven to be superior to Assault Mode, as the revealed jagged claws give Meteo L-Drago more grip on the opposing bey, thus increasing its Spin-Stealing ability. In addition, this mode of Meteo L-Drago is the best at absorbing attacks, so it is possibly the best Meteo L-Drago energy ring. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 - Absorb: 5 Fusion Wheel: Ultimate Meteo *'Weight:' 28.31 grams Ultimate Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and blue claws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago Absorb for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the blue claw. Right spin energy rings can be placed on Ultimate Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In Assault Mode, Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Use in Customization Meteo and L-Drago II have found usages as both a Smash Attacker and a Spin Stealer. These combos currently include Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb 85/90/100 RF/R2F/MF, and MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb 100WD. Another extremely versatile combo is MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb CH120XF, as it can steal spin while occasionally KO-ing opposing Beyblades. For Spin-Stealing, MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb LW105/R145 WD is your prime choice but Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb B:D is not a bad choice either. Although B:D is quite tall it is not so effective unless used against extremely high opponents. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Down Force 105 (DF105) Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, the effect is negligible, but this Track Still Outclasses 100/105/W105/LW105. Down Force 105 is a good track, but outclassed by 85/90. The Down Force ability allows Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb to absorb most of its enemies with its low height and slightly increased stamina. Attack: 1 - Defence: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Left Rubber Flat (LRF) This Tip makes the Beyblade more aggressive when spinning to the left, rather than when spinning to the right which its counterpart, Right Rubber Flat, does. It is the rubber version of LF. It provides high and aggressive movement, however there is a downside. Despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Beyblade with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. Overall, Left Rubber Flat is a great tip for Attack-Types, severly outclassing its counterpart, R2F. Just like R2F, it has a star-like shape in the rubber and should wear down after a few battles. (This is recomended, as it gives LRF a bit more stamina and control) It is a translucent blue in colour, with pink for the rubber tip. Another downside with a rubber tip is that the beyblade itself will only force the beyblade to attack with hardly no defense. Overall, this a great attack tip for people who use attack types. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Gallery Ultimatemeteoldrago.jpg Ultmeteoldrago.jpg $(KGrHqEOKicE0p-5h-I1BNbj5w3dYg~~ 12-1-.jpg Parts.PNG T01500150 0150015010771594220.jpg Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblades